Middleton vs Possible
by King in Yellow
Summary: You can fight City Hall. The question is whether you can win your fight or not. How do you defend yourself against the truth? Shego feels a lot of pressure to bring home a victory in this trial. Best Enemies series.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. 

NoDrogs created the twins, I redid their origin in my stories.

**Middleton vs. Possible**

Municipal Court never attains the formality of state or federal courts. After the noon recess Judge Carnahan chatted with the city attorney and some of the other people in the courtroom before resuming his place at the bench. He seemed a bit surprised by one spectator, "We don't get many attorneys from Armstrong, Bennett and Dashwood down here."

"And Zinski," the pale, greenish woman added.

"Oh, that's right. Adam made partner. So, someone paying big bucks to fight a parking ticket?"

"Um, not exactly. This is a little _pro bono_ thing I'm doing. I think we're your first case this afternoon."

The judge glanced over at the city attorney, "Violation of municipal code for keeping exotic animals in the city limits," Heidi Atkins explained.

The judge shrugged, it was the first time this code violation had come before his bench. Normally exotic animals were moved out of the city, sent to the zoo, or in rare cases destroyed. He had no idea how anyone would fight the charge.

The judge disappeared into the hall, only to re-enter the courtroom as the bailiff called court back into session. He glanced at the list of cases to hear this afternoon, most of which would be settled without contest, but a peculiar feeling in his stomach told him not everything would go smoothly. "Let's begin with Middleton vs. Possible."

At the judge's announcement the city attorney beckoned a man from Animal Control to join her at the city table, while Shego waved to the back of the room and two solemn young girls, probably about seven years old, came forward to join her at the defense table. She gave them each a kiss as they sat down. Shego counted on them being so adorable the judge would rule in her favor.

The city attorney briefly stated Middleton's case. "Kim Possible has been charged with violation of city code §371, paragraph 4, keeping an exotic animal in the city limits." The bailiff swore in the animal control officer. "Now, Mr. Jimenez, could you tell the court what happened on the afternoon of the eleventh?"

"Well, I was driving the truck when the dispatcher called me with a report of two kids walking a monster--"

"Objection."

Judge Carnahan looked at the defense table. "Grounds?"

"He's calling these girls' pet a monster."

Carnahan turned to witness stand, "Is that what the dispatcher told you?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Overruled," the judge declared. "Please continue."

"Anyway, I get over to Lost Carcosa Park and those two girls," he pointed at Kasy and Sheki, "were there with some sort of creature. I asked them where they lived, and who their parents were, and then I issued a ticket to Kim Possible for possession of an exotic animal."

The judge looked over at the defense table, "And Ms. Possible asked me to defend her daughters against this baseless calumny."

"Baseless calumny?" the judge whispered to his clerk.

"Nasty lies," the clerk whispered back. "Actually the 'baseless' is tautological."

"Tautological?"

"Redundant, unnecessary."

Carnahan looked back to the city attorney, who shrugged, "I don't know why Ms. Possible is trying to fight it. Open and shut violation. You need to give them thirty days to get rid of the thing."

Carnahan looked at the defense table and Shego stood up. "I don't know why you keep calling him creature or thing. He has a name, it's Smaug."

On cue the girls went into teary-eyed whimpers, "Don't let them take our pet away from us!" while Shego handed out a photocopied page from the municipal code to the judge, animal control officer, and city attorney.

Shego addressed Mr Jimenez, "You see the list of exotic animals in the code?" He nodded yes. "Does the girls' pet appear anywhere on the list?"

"Well, no."

"Objection."

"Yes, Ms. Atkins?"

"Code clearly says the list is meant to provide examples and not intended to be exhaustive."

"Sustained."

Shego tried another approach, "Can you tell the court what Smaug is, so the judge can rule?"

Mr. Jimenez hesitated, knowing that he would be considered insane if he gave an honest opinion on Smaug's _genus_. "I don't know."

The city attorney turned to Shego, "So what is Smaug?"

"He's a dog."

"A dog" Mr. Jimenez asked in disbelief.

"He's very ugly--"

"He's not ugly," Kasy interrupted defensively.

"-- but he's a dog," Shego finished

"He is not," Jimenez insisted.

"But you said you can't tell us what he is."

The animal control officer admitted that.

"Well then, since you claim he's not a dog you obviously think you can tell us what he is not. Is he an aardvark?"

"No."

"Aardwolf?"

"No."

"Adouri?"

"No."

"Anteater?"

"No."

"Antelope?"

"Objection, will defense list every animal through zebra?"

Carnahan looked at Shego.

"Actually, your honor, I plan to go through Zebu and Zorilla. The list has everything but dog."

Carnahan turned to Jimenez. "Would you say no to everything on the list?"

The animal control officer shrugged, "Yeah, probably."

The judge rapped his gavel, "Since the city can't tell me what the Possibles own, I'm ruling it a dog."

Kasy and Sheki jumped around, squealing with joy. The city attorney looked disgusted and Shego simply smiled, until the judge asked, "Does this Smaug have a dog license?"

"Er, no, your honor."

"Get one today. Oh, I'm hitting you and Kim with the maximum fine for an unregistered dog, two hundred and fifty dollars. Rabies vaccination?"

"No."

"Hundred and fifty dollar fine."

"But the vet said…"

"The vet said what?"

"Never mind." _"Cold-blooded animals don't get rabies."_

Shego wondered if Smaug would wear his collar and license, or eat them.

---The End---


End file.
